


Separation of Powers

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing he learned today it was that frakking Laura Roslin in his off time by no means insulated him from verbal emasculation by Madame President in front of his entire CIC. (Written for BSG kink. Prompt: blow job.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation of Powers

Bill slammed the hatch shut, intent on the drink cart. If there was one thing he learned today it was that frakking Laura Roslin in his off time by no means insulated him from verbal emasculation by Madame President in front of his entire CIC.

The opposite, in fact, he thought as he tossed his jacket on the desk chair and moved toward his liquid relief without bothering to turn on the lights. If anything, it was like she enjoyed showing the whole frakking rest of humanity that she had him by the balls.

Inches away from his goal he felt his body being slammed up against the bulkhead and a hand unzipping his pants. Laura’s scent enveloped his senses and he tried to find his voice even as she worked his cock through his boxers.

“Laura…” he groaned tentatively as she massaged his growing erection in her hand, rubbing his balls with a dedicated finger.

The was no verbal reply. Instead he felt himself hardening further and fast as she worked down his boxers and began to rub her fingers on bare skin.

“Madame President?”

His weak squeak to professionalism was declared irrelevant by a flick of the tongue.

“Oh, fraaaaaak.”

He felt delicate but determined lips on that special spot and he moaned, trying to keep his balance against the wall.

“Noooo...oh, oh frak yes, oh gods, yes, please, oh frak, Laura, please.”

He was bucking hard into her mouth before finally he couldn’t resist the painful, oh so godsdamn good pressure any longer. He looked down through lust drunk eyes and came with a groan of her name at the realization his length was interloping on the presidential throat.

Once his mind cleared he looked down to see Laura Roslin licking her lips with a satisfied smirk, not a single drop wasted.

He laughed despite himself.

“What’s so funny, Admiral?”

“Well, um, Madame President, I never expected to ever get that from a woman like you after that little scene today.”

She stood, straightened her skirt, and ran a hand through her auburn locks.

“The Admiral and the president are one thing. Laura and Bill are another. If you ever forget the difference, Bill, you'll never get Laura again.”

He blinked as he listened to the click of her heels and the slam of the hatch.

I’m completely frakked, he thought, as he sunk down against the bulkhead, his pants still awkwardly around his ankles.


End file.
